What the Cahill Serum really does
by NatanIsTheBestCoupleEVER
Summary: All Cahills were told of how powerful and important the serum was. What they didn't know was what it really does to the user... Rated T for safety. Natan. Amian. And maybe some Hamead.


**A/N: Takes place after 'Into the Gauntlet'.**

**Disclaimer: NatanIsTheBestCoupleEVER does not own the 39 clues.**

Amy POV

It was great to finally get a chance to kick back for a change. It's been three weeks since we were in the gauntlet. After we exited the gauntlet, Fiske and McIntyre told everyone that they were going to explain everything at our house on July 29, which is today. All the clue hunters were going to gather here for God knows how long. I couldn't help but wonder what the serum did.

After the gauntlet, we were driving home uncle Fiske and Nellie said they had a surprise for us. Turns out, while we were on the hunt for the clues, Fiske and the madrigals fixed Grace's mansion so we could live there. I remember I had tears in my eyes that day, but my brother looked indifferent.

I looked over at my brother and saw that he was lost in thought, as usual. After the clue hunt, he just wasn't the same anymore. He stopped collecting, hardly played video games anymore, and barely even talked about ninjas. He was still mischievous, but he wasn't as care-free and not as annoying as he was before the hunt. He was like a hardened veteran that had fought a vicious war.

Nellie and Fiske were the same as always. Nellie got accepted to a gourmet cooking school in france. She was supposed to start yesterday, but due to the meeting happening today and not knowing how long it would last, she decided to put it off until next week monday.

Uncle Fiske was as busy as ever. He locked himself in his study and hardly ever comes out. I think he's trying to figure out what and how he's going to tell us about the master serum. Nobody really knows for sure, not even us. We haven't even been allowed inside his study. I can't help but feel as if he's hiding something...

My thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang. I looked up as Nellie went to answer the door. I looked at my brother and saw that he was as zoned out as ever.

Just then, Nellie called us over, "Hey kiddos? Can you come here?"

Dan and I stood up and went to see what Nellie wanted. We made our way past the table where uncle Fiske was sorting through a suitcase. We stopped short of the door. There, standing on our front porch, were the Kabra siblings. However, they weren't alone. Behind them were the Starlings, the Holts, the Wizards, and Alistair Oh.

The Kabras smirked at us. I wanted to step forward and slap that smug look off of their faces so badly...

I looked at Ian. He was just as I remembered him. Nice clothes, beautiful hair, handsome features; the works. I felt angry at myself for noticing. He just had that effect on me. I don't know why but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Was Dan right? Did I have feelings for Ian Kabra?

Ian stepped towards me, but I held my ground. He wasn't going to push me around in my home. "Amy. Dan. Nice to see you two again."

I glared at him and Dan scoffed. "If it isn't Ian and Natalie Kabra."

Natalie took a step to Dan but, like me, he didn't back down. I think the Kabras were impressed. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Ian cleared his throat. "May we come in? We still have our luggage with us."

For the first time, I realized each family had at least a few bags of luggage. My mind was racing. They were staying here? Nobody told us about this! I looked at my brother and saw realization had hit him too. He gritted his teeth. "Excuse us for a moment."

Natalie POV

We had just reached the Cahills' mansion. Ian pushed the doorbell and a few seconds later, the siblings' au pair answered the door. She turned and called for them. I watched as the au pair left and was replaced by none other than the Cahills themselves, Amy and Daniel. I immediately analyzed their faces, as I had been taught to do in Lucian training. Amy had a look of shock on her face but it was soon replaced by one of anger and rage. I was actually glad that it was directed more towards Ian and not me.

Ian then stepped closer to Amy while I stepped closer to Dan. I was amazed to see that neither of them backed down. I looked at Dan's face and I couldn't help but notice that he had handsome features. He had a look of slight annoyance on his face. Although, he actually managed to make it look cute. There was something about the way his hair fell in his face, how his jade green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. His arms looked so firm and inviting, I just want him to wrap them around me and hold me close... WAIT, WHAT! Did I just think that? Stop it Natalie! You are not Ian! I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I heard Ian tell them about us staying here. I was a little confused when they both looked shocked. I had to fight to keep from smiling. It was as if they weren't told about us staying with them. I couldn't help but feel disappointed when Dan said to excuse them for a minute.

They closed the door and immediately, we heard voices arguing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE STAYING WITH US FOR AWHILE!"

"HOW LONG IS AWHILE!"

"WHY WEREN'T WE TOLD ABOUT THEM STAYING HERE!"

"YOU NEVER SAID WE HAD TO LIVE WITH THEM!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! WE'RE A FAMILY AND YET YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THIS!"

"Because we knew you would act like this!"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALL THE TERRIBLE THINGS THEY DID TO US!"

"Like what?"

"WHERE SHOULD WE BEGIN? HOW ABOUT THE TIME JONAH TRIED TO RAM US IN THE CANALS OF VENICE!"

Jonah suddenly found great interest in his shoes.

"MAYBE YOU FORGOT THE TIME THE HOLTS PLANTED A BOMB ON ALISTAIR AND TRIED TO BLOW US ALL UP?

"OR WHEN THEY ALMOST GOT US KILLED IN THE SUBWAY TUNNELS!"

The Holts twiddled their thumbs nervously.

"WHAT ABOUT THE MULTIPLE TIMES ALISTAIR DITCHED US AFTER WE SHARED OUR CLUES WITH HIM?"

Alistair tapped his cane nervously, obviously remembering those times.

"OR WHEN THE STARLINGS ALMOST GOT US KILLED AT THE GLOBE THEATRE!"

The Starlings hung their heads in shame.

"AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE WORST OF THEM ALL, THE KABRAS!"

"HMM. WHERE TO START... OOH. HOW ABOUT THE TIME THEIR MOTHER KILLED OUR PARENTS!"

"OR WHEN THEY STOLE OUR PASSPORTS AND TRIED TO POISON YOU NELLIE?"

"LET'S NOT FORGET WHEN THEY TRIED TO KILL ME WITH AN AIRPLANE PROPELLER!"

"OR THE TIME THEY ALMOST FED ME TO THE SHARKS!"

"AND THE WORST OF THEM ALL... WHEN THEY LEFT US FOR DEAD IN A CAVE IN KOREA!"

I felt like crap. I remembered all those horrible things we did to them. And you know the worst part about all of that? They didn't do anything to deserve what they got. I looked at Ian and saw that he also felt guilty, especially about the Korea incident. We both felt sincerely sorry, which was a first for us. And I knew for a fact that everyone here felt the same way. I turned to look at the rest of them.

Alistair was murmuring to himself. "They didn't do anything for their parents to... I shouldn't have gone through with the plan..."

The Starlings were whispering amongst one another. "We're such idiots."

"They didn't deserve..."

"...any of this."

The Holts were beating themselves up. Literally. Madison was hitting her fist on her forehead while calling herself names. Reagan was sitting down with her head in her hands. Hamilton punched a stone wall, talking to himself. "I'm so stupid. Why'd I let dad plant the bomb? Why didn't I stop him?"

Jonah was zoned out, lost in his thoughts. His dad felt so guilty, he had actually put his blackberry down and had an arm on his son's shoulder.

Just then, the door opened. There stood Amy and Dan. They still looked mad and I couldn't say that I blame them. For a second, I thought they were going to throw us out. I guess my nervousness was noticeable because Dan saw and his gaze softened. I think I actually blushed. Was it possible that he had feelings for me? Amy saw and she nudged him. She sent him a look and he flushed. He glared at her and sent her a message through his eyes and she blushed. He smirked and turned back to me. His smirk was pretty impressive. It might even be worthy of a Kabra's attention...

Dan walked over to a part of the stone wall. He placed his hand on a tile and it glowed blue. Then from all over the place, secret passages opened and hooded assassins leaped out, I think they're called ninjas. Before anyone could react, they held their weapons at our throats. One of them had a dagger held to my throat and another had a sword pressed against Ian's neck. I don't know what would've happened if Dan wasn't there.

He placed a hand on the figure that held me. Immediately, the figure whirled around and, thinking Dan was someone else, lunged. I gasped. Quick as lightning, Dan parried the strike with his own dagger. The ninja's eyes widened in shock as he saw who it was. He dropped the dagger and knelt before Dan. The others all followed his example. I thought Dan was going to be upset, but his expression softened and he smiled warmly.

He helped the man up and they shook hands. "It's okay Kai. These people are not threats... at the moment. I've called you here to take their luggage up to their rooms. Think the ninjas can handle it?"

He nodded and motioned for the others to grab some luggage. He came over to me and I let him grab my luggage. He bowed to me and I nodded back.

When they had gathered our luggage, he raised an eyebrow at Dan, who nodded back in confirmation. All the ninjas pulled out some gray pellets that remind me of marbles. They threw them on the ground and the place immediately filled with smoke. We all coughed as we inhaled it. When the place finally cleared up, the ninjas were gone.

Madison walked up to Dan. "What the hell was that about!" I don't know why, but I felt like hitting Madison. How dare she talk to Dan that way!

Dan twirled his dagger in his hand. "Sorry about the misunderstanding. They are our new security system. Protection, in case anybody wants to do a little snooping."

He put his dagger back in to his belt. "Come on. We'll show you to your rooms."

He walked through the door, Amy right behind. I looked at Ian and we walked through after them, everyone following close behind.


End file.
